Doraemon: Make Shizuka Love Me ドラえもん：静香ラヴ·ミーを作る
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Nobita is going to make Shizuka love him. Let's see how he does. Shall we? How will he make Shizuka love him? Read to find out! And the narrator is Nobita! Rated: Teen to Mature


Dai 1-sh?: Shik?sakugo 1

Watashinonamaeha Nobita Nobideari, watashi wa watashi no shin'y? igai no seimei, aru Doraemon de j?netsu o motte iru. Watashi no j?netsu wa, kono on'nanokodesu. Kanojo no kami wa kuro/ chairodeari, kanojo no namae wa... ' Nobita wa! " Doraemon" wa futatabi k?s? ' To watashi wa mawari o mimawashita. Garakuta ?, watashi wa omotta. `M?shiwakearimasenga, Doraemon wa. " Watashi wa Doraemon ga watashiwomite" ... Watashi wa sh?jikidatta' to nobeta. `Anata wa sono r?to de tsudzukeba sate, anata wa tsumori gakk? ni chikokuda! ' Watashi wa beddo kara r?ru sonogo, watashi no megane o oku to. Masaka... Watashi wa tsumori chikoku shi zillionth jikan... `Isoide suru hitsuy? wa arimasendeshita. Anata no jikan o kakete `Doraemon wa itta, ". " Watashi wa watashi no jikan o toru hitsuy? wa arimasendeshita. Watashi wa tonikaku osoku naru to omoi. Watashi wa watashi no kuchi no uchigawa ni ikutsu ka no t?suto to doa o dete hashitta. `Say?nara ok?san, say?nara papa! ' Watashi wa `BYE Doraemon! ' To itta Doraemon wa futatabi kare no dora-yaki o tabete jibun no heya ni suwatte ita. `N? Nobita. ' Shizuka wa katatta. Kore wa watashi no chansudesu. Watashi wa omotta. Watashi wa kakushin shite jugy?-ch? ni uwaki shinai y? ni natte, kanojo no tonari ni suwatte ita. * Sensei ga watashi o korosudeshou watashi ga kyatchi shite ita baai... ... ... ...

*"Sensei" is Japanese for "teacher"*

Kare ga miteinai! Ima, Shizuka ni kono n?to o watasu tame ni watashi no chansudesu! `Nobita ga, watashitachiha kurasu ni shite iru. ... ... " To, kanojo wa watashi ni sasayaita. `Korehanani!?' Sensei o sakenda. Kare ga watashiwomite, watashi ga bibiru. H?kago... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... " Watashi wa anata ga ky?shitsu no soto ni oidasa reta kiita! `Doraemon' wa `! Suwatte, anata no shukudai, misut? o okonau' , sakenda watashi wa kanojo ga watashitoisshoni iku yo ka d? ka o tazuneru Shizuka ni memo o watasa reta. ... ... ... ... " Watashi wa kotaeta. `Nobita wa! " Doraemon" wa, sakenda anata wa sore ga jitsuni ukeire rarenai koto o shitte iru! Anata no shigoto wa katadzukeru! ' Kurasu... ... ... ... ... ... Shik?-ch? ni memo o watasu Doraemon, kare wa sugu tonari Shizuka-chan ni suwatte itanaraba, kare wa d?shitara nanika. Doraemon wa, watashi o mita. `Anata ga migidonari no Shizuka-chan ni suwatte ita? ' To kare wa tazuneta. Watashi wa unazuita. " Sore wa anata o yaruki osoraku nanda. ' Doraemon wa sate, anata ga ima no kekka o shitte irunode, anata wa futatabi sore o shinai koto o kakunin shite mimashou' to nobeta. Soshite, kanojo wa amarini mo hont?ni Pda - anata no hahaoya wa wasurete inai. Ko no tame, ni tsuite anata ni hanashi o teishi suru koto o kitai shinaide kudasai. " Watashi wa unazuita. Watashi wa Shizuka o aishi soreha r?ru ihandakara, watashi wa n?to o watasu koto wa dekimasen. Shitte iru! `Doraemon wa, wareware wa Shizuka o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu ka? " Watashi wa tazuneta. `Nobita wa, anata wa sono kotae o shitte iru. Anata no ok?san wa ima, hont?ni okotte, sono ikatteiru, watashi wa kanojo ga anata ga sonogo ni geitaidenwa o tsukatte mimashou koto o utagaudarou. `Doraemon wa kotaeta. Watashi wa kare o mita. `Anata wa Shizuka o yobidashi, kanojo ga ?b? kuru no o, watashi wa daisukidesu koto o kanojo ni tsutaeru koto ga dekiru gajetto o tsukuru koto wa dekimasu ka? " Watashi wa tazuneta. `Watashi wa anata no ok?san wa... Tonikaku kanojo to inugoya ni iru to wa omowanai. " Doraemon wa kotaeta. ?! Watashi wa, naze watashi wa suru hitsuy? ga nai, to omotta? S? s?... Ch?do osomatsuna n?to o watasu tame... " Nobita wa! ' To sakenda watashi no mama. `Kanojo wa ima, anata ni sore o ataeru tsumorida... ... ... `Doraemon' samatage ni mo nai kamo shiremasen. ' To nobeta

Dai 2-sh?: Watashi wa toraburu ni iru yo

`Doraemon ga, watashi wa toraburu ga, nani mo haitteru! ' Watashi wa itta. `M?, sore wa anata ga Nobita, shiharatta kakakudesu. Watashi wa shobatsu sa rete irukara anata o teishi suru koto wa dekimasen. " Doraemon wa kotaeta. `Nobita! Anata ga ky? o shita no ka? ' Watashinohaha wa itta. `Watashi wa... Watashi wa Shizuka no tonari ni suwatte, kanojo no n?to o watasa reta. " Watashi wa kotaeta. Kanojo wa sudeni shitte iru koto o tazuneta naze watashi wa kanojo ni kiki shitakattaga, watashi wa aru koto o irai sa reta baai, watakushiha yori ?ku no sore ga aru kamo shiremasen. `Nobita wa, anata ga sore o shitte irunoni j?bun'na naga-sa no gakk? ni shite kita koto wa anata ga k?d? suru h?h? wa arimasen. Anata ga sore o okonau Why' d?' Ok?san ni tazuneta. `Sensei ga miteinai shi... To watashi wa ch?do watashi ga sumimasen... Kanojo o kiite ita. " Watashi wa kotaeta. `Fain. ' Mama wa itta. Doraemon ga dete kita. `Nobita wa, anata ga m?shiwakegozaimasen ka? " Doraemon" wa futatabi sore o okonau baai wa, anata no hahaoya wa futatabi anata ni kuru. ' To watashi wa unazuita. `Watashi wa shinai shiy? to shimasu... ... ... ' Doraemon wa sonogo, watashi o sh?sei shimashita. " Shiyou to suru to, tsuneni yoidesuga, y?b?de, soreha okonau koto wa dekimasen. Dakara, anata no ok?san, watashi o yakusoku suru, anata ga tango' tameshi' o jogai shinaito naru to iu. "" Watashi wa futatabi n?to o watashimasen. ' Watashi wa itta. `Kaika ni iku to anata no haha ni iu. `Doraemon wa itta. Watashi wa haha no h?rudo o shutoku shiyou to, kaika ni aruita. `N?, mama. ' Watashi wa itta. Kanojo wa ch?do sono watashi o mi. `Sore o nandesuka, Nobita wa? " To kanojo wa tazuneta. Tada, Nobita o shizumeru. Watashi wa umaku kin? shite iru baai subete wa daij?budesu, to omotta. `Ok?san wa, watashi ga nanika o yakusoku suru...Takatta' watashi wa itta. `OK. ' To kanojo wa itta. `Watashi wa futatabi kurasu no n?to o watashimasen. ' Watashi wa itta. " OK. " Watashinohaha wa, anata no yakusoku o mamoru baai wareware ga hy?ji sa remasu' to nobeta. Anata wa sore o yaburu shikashi, moshi, anata ga yori ?ku no toraburu ni makikoma reru tsumorida koto o oboete imasu. " Watashi wa watashi no ok?san o mita. `Yoshi! ' Watashi wa itta. "Dakara? Sore ga iku hau' d? ' Doraemon wa, kare no kuchi no naka ni dora-yaki o suberi, itta. " Watashi wa sore wa subarash? ikimashita to omottaga shitte iru dare?' Watashi wa itta. `Anata wa, nobitakun. Sore o yaburu baai ni kuru dare ga shitte iru `Doraemon wa"dakara, anata ga yoriyoi kiwotsukete. ' To itta watashi wa hohoenda. `OK. ' Watashi wa itta. Doraemon wa watashi no tsukue o mita. `Nobita wa, anata ga anata no shukudai o oeru? Yatta" watashi wa unazuita. `Watashi wa tsumorida anata ni kono-jikan o shinjite motte imasuga, watashi ga miru baai wa, watashi wa anata ga sore o eru tsumorida to kakushin shite imasendeshita. ' Doraemon wa itta. Watashi wa Doraemon o mita. `Shizuka ga owaru kuru made, watashi wa matsu koto ga dekinai. ' Watashi wa itta. , Nobita o yume o mite kudasai. Doraemon to omotta. `Sate, anata wa tsumori wa sono 1 de anata no ok?san o kiite iru yo. ' Doraemon wa itta. `N?mama! ' Watashi wa kaidan o kake orite, itta. `Sore o nandesuka? " To kanojo wa tazuneta. `Shizuka wa owakkuru koto ga dekimasu ka? " Watashi wa tazuneta. `Kanojo ni denwa shi, watashitachi ga hy?ji sa remasu. `Watashinohaha wa itta.

Dai 3-sh?: Shik?sakugo 2

`Watashi wa risuto o sono ofusukuratchi mohaya n?to o watasu koto wa arimasen. " Watashi wa denwa ga hirou no o matte, itta. `Moshimoshi? ' No koe ga itta. Sono-goe wa, Shizukadatta, sore wa watashi wa hij? ni manzoku shita. `Kon'nichiwa Shizuka. ' Watashi wa itta. `Nobita wa... ' Shizuka wa `anata wa dono y? ni? ' To watashi wa Doraemon o mita. `Ima fain. ' Watashi wa kotaeta, `anata wa?' Shizuka wa tameiki o tsuita. `Watashi wa daij?buda to omoimasu. ' To kanojo wa" anata wa, no tame ni Nobita o watashi ni denwa shita no wa nani? ' To watashi wa mawari o mimawashita. `N - riy?. " Watashi wa iwanakatta. " Anata wa yorosh?desu ka? ' Shizuka wa katatta. `Un... ' Watashi wa itta. Watashi wa, nanika o omoidashita. " ?! Anata ga ue ni kite ens? suru. Koto ga dekiru y? ni, watashi wa anata ni denwa o kake,`watashi wa kotaeta. " Anata wa watashi ni uso o tsui, sore wa nani mo nakatta to itta! ' Shizuka wa, hoka no gy? ni sakenda. `Gomen'nasai. ' Watashi wa"dakara, anata wa rai suru koto ga dekimasu? ' To Shizuka wa tameiki o tsuita. Watashi mo anata toka wakaranai baai wa,`watashi wa shiranai. Dakara, watashi wa soko ni narudarou to omoimasu' Shizuka wa itta,`. ' `Sore wa iesuda ka ?e. ... ... `Watashi ga itta koto wa, anata ga ky? jugy? de yatta koto o ukeire rarenakattaga, n?to ga kawaikatta.. `OK... ... Watashi wa sokodarou... ... ... ' Shizuka wa katatta. Kanojo wa sonogo, hangu appu shi, watashi wa denwa o kitta. Watashi wa doa ni matteita. Matte matte matteita. `Kanojo wa tsumori koko ni suru to no?'`N? Doraemon wa! " Watashi wa, itta nochi, genkan no yobirin ga natta. `Soko ni kanojo wa aru. `Doraemon wa itta. Watashi wa hohoenda. Shizuka wa koko ni ita! `Doraemon ga, watashi wa anata no gajetto no izureka o shiy? dekimasu ka? " Watashi wa tazuneta. `Naze? ' Doraemon wa itta. `Node. ' Watashi wa itta. `Sore wa riy? ga nai! ' Doraemon wa sakenda. Kare wa tameiki o tsuita. `Shikashi, sono 1?' Watashi wa hohoenda. `Saimin mashin wa... ... ' Watashi wa itta. " Anata wa torikkusut?, Nobita! ' Doraemon wa sakenda. Sonogo, Shizuka ga ny?ryoku sa remashita. Watashi wa, saimin mashin o uchidashita. " Anata wa ai no saiminjutsushidesu. ' Watashi wa itta. Kanojo wa watashi o mita. Idaina w?kuauto, watashi wa omotta. `Nobita wa! ' To kanojo wa `sutorippu! ' To iwwatashi wa kanojo o mita. `Maji? ' Watashi wa itta, " B - ga, watashi wa arimasen? N' `sutorippu wa! ! ! ! ! ' To kanojo wa itta. Watashi wa Doraemon o mita. `Kanojo no baaaack o henk?! `Watashi wa hanarete bakkuappu suru, to nobeta. `Nobita wa! " To kanojo wa itta. Watashi wa watashi no fuku o sakujonode, watashi wa sono jitende wa teik? suru koto ga dekimasendeshita. `Doraemon wa, kanojo ga amarini mo watashi no shitagi ga hosh? n!?' Watashi wa tazuneta. Doraemon wa, watashi o mita. " Tabun. Anata wa watashi o motome Why' re? ' Doraemon wa itta. Watashi wa, koreij? iku koto wa shinakatta. `Sore o kaih?! ' Watashi wa itta, `, DORAEEEMOOON sore o RELEEEASE! " Watashi wa to yoba reru. Watashi wa jibun no bokus? ni ienomawari hashitta. Doraemon wa saimin mashin o totta. `Koreij? no koto to issho ni ason de. ' To kare wa" anata wa sore o umaku shiy? shite inai baai, sore wa ch?do tsumori anata ni toraburu o ataeru yo! ' To itte inai watashi wa Doraemon ni hashitta. `Doraemon! Hoka ni dono y? ni watashi wa kanojo ga watashi o aishite tsukuru tsumorida?' To watashi wa tazuneta. " Ch?do kanojo no shinrai o kakutoku shi, sore ga subeteda. `Doraemon wa itta. Naze yuka ni Nobita no fuku wa nanidesu ka? Kare sutoripp?datta toki Shizuka wa, to omotta? Watashi wa watashi no fuku o eru tame ni deteitta ga, Shizuka ga watashi o mita toki, watashi wa nigeta. `Nobita wa, anata no shitagi ni iru. Ittai nani ga anata ni okotta no ka? " To kanojo wa itta. " Anata wa torinozoku tame ni watashi ni itta! ' Watashi wa sakenda. `?e, watashi wa shimasendeshita... ' Shizuka wa katatta. Sonogo, kanojo wa jitsugen shimashita. `Anata wa hentai watashi o saimin! ' Shizuka wa sakenda. Watashi ga hashitta. `Shizuka-chan. Watashi wa anata ga s? t?saku k?d? suru tame ni anata ga watashi o shinai aishitakatta! " Watashi wa modotte sakenda. `Watashi wa sutorippu no hitobito o. Sukide wanai" to kanojo wa itta. `Watashi wa - soreha - jikodatta. " Watashi wa" II wa... ... ... ' Shizuka ga doa ni iki, hidari, itta. `DORAEMOOOOONNNN wa! ! ! ! ! " Watashi ga yoba reru.

Dai 4-sh?: Rabup?shon

Tsugi no hi... `Mukashi torikku! " Doraemon wa itta. Watashi wa hont?ni nemui, watashi no kokumotsu o tabeta. " Ch?do, sudeni Doraemon o oshietekudasai. ' Tabenagara watashi ga y?ky? shita. `Anata no kuchi wa anata ga zutto soko ni, anata wa baka iru koto ga areba tojita j?tai de ch?! ' Doraemon o sakenda. " OK." Watashi wa itta. Enge shita nochi, watashi wa watashi ni sono ga jetto o hy?ji suru tame ni Doraemon o motometaga, watashi no odoroki ni, sore wa yasuppoi ai no p?shon to shinai ga jettodatta. `Sore wa p?shonda! ' Watashi wa itta,`ittai, anata ni eta mono wa, Doraemon!?' `M?, watashi wa ittai, watashi ni ete iru mono o oshiete agemashou. ' Doraemon wa, " wareware wa p?shon o shiy? shite irunode, watashi wa hont?ni kono y?na j?ky? no tame no gajetto o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen. " To kotaeta watashi wa kare o mita. `Kami wa, Doraemon wa. Kore wa kuso orokadesu! " Watashi wa" watashi wa gajettode wa naku, ikutsu ka no yasuppoi p?shon o shiy? shitai! Soreha! Doraemon! Masaka, amarini mo g?r?masen' to itta' ... ... Shikashi," * Doraemon wa itta. Kare wa tameiki o tsuita. " Anata wa, Nobita amarini mo eizoku shite iru. ' Kare wa p?shon ni chikai nanika o toridashite, itta. Shite kudasai Shizuka wa, watashi o aishite! Watashi wa, to omotta watashi wa anata no menomaede no sutorippingu no tame ni m?shiwakearimasen! Watashi wa hont?ni anata ga watashi no bokus? de watashi o mitai to omotte imasendeshita! Sore wa totemo totemo hazukashikatta! " Ch?do ai no my?yaku... `Doraemon wa itta. " OK." Watashi wa" no wa, sudeni kuso no koto o tameshite mimashou! ' ,De wanai omoshiro gatte, itta watashitachiha-ka o dete, Shizuka ga arawareru no o matta. `Shizuka wa! " Watashi wa, iwayuru `kite! ' Shizuka wa watashi o mita. `Sore o nandesuka?' Shizuka wa tazuneta. Watashi wa kanojo ni hohoende p?shon o appushimashita. `Kore o nomu. ' Watashi wa itta. `Shikashi, Nobita wa. ' To kanojo wa `sore wa s?, watashi wa watashi no karada o sonsh? shinaide nani o oshiete' to itta. Hai, anata wa karada ga megami no karadadesu ne. Watashi wa dokusei kusuri to sore o kizutsukenai, to omotta. `Kore wa p?shondearu. ' Watashi wa kotaeta. `P?shon? ' Shizuka wa itta, `soshite? ' Kanojo wa sore o nomu tame ni, watashi wa matteita. Kanojo ga shita toki, watashi wa mawari o mimawashita. `Shizuka wa, anata ga nanika o kanjite imasu ka? ' Watashi wa kanojo o futte, itta. Shizuka wa kanojo no me ni kokoro de watashi o mita. Un! Sukoa! Watashi wa kanojo ga watashi no monoda, to omotta! Kanojo wa hidoku shinkeishitsu ni jiraida! Watashi wa kanojo ni kisushiy? to shita to, kanojo wa kao o akarameta. Un! M?hitotsu no sukoa! Kore wa totemo k?ru okashiku narimasu! Watashi wa omotta. " , Nobita o tsukero. " Doraemon" wa, kanojo wa tsumori genki eruda toki anata ga shiranai! ' To itta

*How I feel, I'm a mix of girly and tomboy*

Dai 5-sh?: Hentai Shizuka/ shik?sakugo 3

?e, watashi wa omotta, watashi wa shinaide kudasai. `Doraemon! HELLLLPPP wa! ' Watashi wa sakenda. `Shizuka wa, watashi wa anata ga Doraemon no gajetto o ts?jite watashi o aishi, watashi wa kono p?shon o j?bun ni motte ita tsukuttemimashita shite kudasai. Shitagatte, rir?su. `Doraemon wa itta. Watashi wa kare o eyeballed. Watashi wa tazuneta" ikutsu ka no jumon ga? To iu kotodesu'. Doraemon wa unazuita. `Sonot?ridesu. ' To kare wa" ima, anata ga shiyou to suru nanika hoka no mono o eta ka" to iwwatashi wa kare o mita. `Ky? wa yasumi o toru hitsuy? ga arimasu. Watashi wa, watashi wa hij? ni Shizuka ni yatte iru koto ga sukide wa arimasen. Watashi wa, karera ga sagy? shite iru to wa omowanai. ' Sorekara, watashi wa Jan o mita. `? garakuta, Doraemon. ' Watashi wa `koko ni Jan ga kuru. ' To itta Doraemon wa mado no soto o mita. `Anata ni subete no kimy?na o shita ka? ' Shizuka ni Jan o motometa. `Doraemon, Shizuka wa... `Watashi wa itta. Watashi wa, sakende doa kara dete hashitta' CRAAAAAAAAAP o! " ' Shizuka wa, watashi wa anata ni nani o shite kita tame, hont?ni gomen'nasai! Watashi wa anata ga watashi o aishite tsukuru shiy? to shite kitaga, nani mo hataraite inai. ' Shizuka ga watashi o mita. " Anata wa, anata ga baka! On'nanoko ga anata to koi ni ochiru y? ni nani mo suru hitsuy? wa arimasen' Shizuka wa sakenda. "-F?. Hitsuy?na no wa kazedearu. ' Watashi wa itta. Shizuka wa sonogo watashi o niramitsuketa. "-F?! ? Anata wa nanimonodesu ka! ? Henshitsu-sha wa! ? ' To kanojo wa watashi o tatai, sakenda. ... H?muu~?kingu' sonogo, kanojo wa watashi ni hentai to yoba reru. ' Watashi wa itta. " Sore wa anata ga sore o itteta me ni eru monoda. `Doraemon wa itta. Watashi wa, namaiki ni hohoenda. Watashitachi wa ie ni tsuita toki ni `watashi wa, Doraemon o! Nanika o motte iru" watashi wa, itta. `Betsu no jikken?' Doraemon wa, watashi wa kono-j?de wa m? shinai tsumori tasuke anata o, Nobitada' to nobeta. Anata wa Shizuka ga itta koto o kiita. Anata wa kanojo ga anata to koinio " OK. OK. " Doraemon wa itta, modotte sore o oku. `Anata ga kangaete iru ta ni wa? ' Doraemon wa watashi ni tazuneta. `Watashi o tasukeru nani demo. ' Watashi wa kotaeta. `Mochiron! ' Doraemon wa sore j? wa watashi ga motte iru monoda' to nobeta. Anata dake no o susume soreni dageki o ataerumashita! " Watashi wa watashi no o shiri o ofu ni waratte suteru. `Nani? ' Doraemon wa itta. Kare wa sore kara omoidashita. `Un! SHOT! ' Doraemon wa jimen ni korogari to watashitoisshoni waratte, itta. `Satsuei wa. " Watashi wa" hotondo wasurete shimatta. ' To itta Doraemon wa watashi o niramitsuketa. `Koreij? no j? no j?kumasen! Sore o nashitogeru! `Doraemon o sakenda. `Iya, iya. S tango no tame no tango no y? ni, `sh?to' wa. Ittai, ima, nani ga machigatte iru" watashi wa itta," ? " " Koko Shizuka ga kuru! Junbi o shi nasai! ' Doraemon wa itta. `Nobita wa, anata ga sono y?na j? de asobubekide wa arimasen. ' Shizuka wa `kikenda to iu koto. ' To `B - shikashi, anata wa shiranai. Sore wa, Doraemon ga okonawa ai no j?da' watashi wa itta, " !" Shizuka ga watashiwomite. `Betsu no gajetto wa, e? ' Kanojo wa itta, `anata ga o susume sore o h?ki shimashita. " Watashi wa shita ni oku to, kanojo ga aruite kanojo no ashi ni doraggu. `Shizuka! Aij? ga kaishi sa reru made, watashi wa son'nani nagaku matsu koto ga dekinai! ' Watashi wa itta. `Nobita wa! " To kanojo wa" anata wa doko ni moso no y?na tsumori wanai! ' To sakenda' Doraemon wa, watashitachi wa nani o okonau tsumoridesu ka? " Watashi wa tazuneta, `watashi wa son'nani nagaku matsu koto ga dekinai! ' Doraemon wa watashi o mita. " Kanojo wa sono koto ni tsuiteda ne. `Doraemon wa, kotaeta" soshite, anata wa sore de ikinakyadanode, watashi wa aidea o hanareru nda. " Watashi wa mawari ni suwatte, yoi susurinaki o motte ita. " Anata wa anata no kuso megane o appu suru b? kumorida!" Doraemon" wa ittai, anata wa tsumori sonogo miru koto wa d?' , Sakenda watashi wa megane o hazushi, sorera o s?ji shita. `Watashi wa tsumori nanda nani? ? ? `Watashi wa susurinaki, tazuneta. Shizuka wa sono

Dai 6-sh?: Shizuka wa hont?ni hara o tatete I

`Nobita wa? " To kanojo wa tazuneta. ? garakuta. Watashi wa koko de kanojo ga kuru, to omotta. `Watashi wa sono sh?nen no ressun o oshieru tame ni kita! ' Shizuka wa katatta. Watashi wa Doraemon to kur?zetto no naka ni kakushita. `Watashi wa, anata ga, Nobita o kakushite iru shitte iru! Tsumari-sha ga kore o norikoemashounode, watashi o teishi suru tsumori wa arimasen! ' Shizuka o sakenda. Watashi ga dete kita. `Nobita!' To kanojo wa watashi ga kanojo o mi" ! ? Naze, anata wa kakurete ita' to nobeta. `Watashi wa - watashi wa m?shiwake arimasen. " Watashi wa" zenp? ni id? shi, watashi o toru! ' To i~tsuShizuka wa watashi o mita. " Anata wa yorosh?desu, Nobita?' Shizuka wa kanari k?fun, watashi wa kanojo o mi" watashi wa anata ga...Tai furasshu o shinai' to nobeta. Watashi ga iitakatta, `saki ni iku to sore o okonau'. Shikashi, kanojo wa hont?ni sore o k?ny? shinaidarou. `Saki ni iku. ' Watashi wa itta. Kanojo wa watashi o niramitsuketa. " Anata wa hentai! ' To kanojo wa watashi o utsu, sakenda. Watashi wa kanojo o mita. Kanojo wa, sore wa zan'nenda... Jimen ni ochiru shimasendeshita. `Shizuka! Shizuka wa! Dono y? ni anata ga watashi to koiniochiru, watashi ga tsukuru nodesu ka? " " Anata wa bakada,-s?denai, nobitakun' watashi wa, iwayuru" ? Anata dake no anata ni apur?chi suru on'nanoko no o matsu koto ga deki... ' Shizuka wa katatta. Sonogo, kanojo wa watashi no hoho o tsutsuka. Watashi wa kanojo ga yori ?ku no koto o okonaudarou to kib?, subete no ue ni kao o akarame. `Shizuka! Wana wa itsuka watashi to kekkon?' Watashi wa tazuneta. `Sore wa kimeru no wa jiki sh?s?da, Nobita wa. ' To kanojo wa itta, " shikashi, watashi wa anata ga shite kudasai. Baai wa, nin'i no hidzuke ni iku junbi ga dekite" watashi wa waratta. `YEAH HECK! Watashi wa sono 1 o sagete iru h?h? wa arimasen! PLEASE i~esu,dakara, `watashi wa, sakenda `!

THE END/ Owari!


End file.
